Zikkilove
by carifan1988
Summary: After Rikki and Zane broke up Rikki cannot stop thinking of him. She thinks, it is embarrassing and didn t tell her friends. At Emma s coming back party Zane wants to show her, that he still loves her...
1. Memories every night

At nine o´clock in the morning, Rikki woke up because of a ring. she thought it might be a ring in her dream but then she realized, that it was her phone. She searched with her hand at the floor, still lying in bed and found it finally under her night table.

„Hello?", she asked sleepy while she straighted up.

„Hey Rikki!", Cleo called happily, „do you wanna come to Mako?"

„What?! Now?!" Rikki was kind of confused and a little bit angry.

It was much too early for her.

„Yes! Why are you so angry?" Cleo asked carefully.

„Well, you woke me up with your UNNESSESARY call and now you want to know why I am angry?", Rikki screamed. It was quiet for a moment.

Why did she freak out like that?!

„Oh, sorry... i didn´t know that you are still sleeping...", Cleo apologized.

„No, it´s okay...", Rikki muttered and sighted. She overreacted again.

„You are coming now or not?", Cleo wanted to know.

„Well, I am awake, so...", Rikki grinned.

Even if Cleo wasn´t able to see her grin, she knew Rikki is glad that she´ll meet her friends in a few minutes...

Rikki's mood changed often in the last time. She could be happy and angry three seconds later. But it has got it's reasons...

At Mako Cleo and Bella waited just ten minutes for Rikki.

When she arrived they said hello, but were shocked. Rikki´s face was pale and under her tired eyes were dark shadows.

„What happened to YOU?", Bella asked worried.

„Mm...I just didn´t sleep so much last night...", she mumbled.

„Okay... but why? You thought of... Zane the whole night, right?",

Cleo suspected.

„No! I am not wasting time anymore.", Rikki shouted.

„You AREN´T wasting time, if you think about him. You were a couple for two or three years, I think! It would be strange if you could just forget him!", Cleo explained as friendly as possible.

Rikki thought about what one of her best friend just said. It was true. But she didn´t Want to show her friends that she is still thinking of her ex-boyfriend.

„No, that isn´t normal! Because I am not thinking of him anymore and I am normal. I came over it!", she told Cleo a little bit bitchy.

„But...", she started but was interrupted by Rikki: „Anyway, who said I was awake the whole night? There was just a stupid ring this morning...which woke me up...too early! I am done." And with these words she dove into the water and left the moon pool. It was a lie what she said. She thought the whole night of Zane and normally she stands up at eight o´clock so nine o´clock calling was more than okay. She broke up with Zane a few weeks ago and thought she was over it. But then she started thinking of him again.

Of all the poitive memories they had. But of all the bad things as well.

Every night the same. Memories every night. It happens after she laid down in her bed and closed her eyes. She thought she could just choose another topic she could think about but there was nothing what was able to top it. And know she yelled at Cleo but it wasn´t even Cleo´s fault. It was just... annoying. She was tired and helpless just because of a buffoon named Zane who kissed in front of her eyes another girl and said after it he hasn't got any feelings for his new crush. Besides he didn't really care about Rikki and she cannot trust him any more. He said he will tell Sophie the secret...and he assumed Rikki she has got a crush on Will. But that was all about him! It wasn't her fault and it isn't Cleo's fault, it is just his fault! He ruined everything. And Cleo just wants to help her. But she will never forgive him. Never! And that is why she cannot talk about it every day. It hurts her too much. There are other things in their life. It isn´t all about her and Zane!

When she arrived at the beach she dryed herself quickly and walked straight home, she greeted her dad and sat down on the patio with her favourite book.

She just read it. She tried to concentrate on the book but her thoughts were somewhere else... again.


	2. Prove of love

She put on her favourite red dress and some high heels because she is a little bit small. In the bathroom she combed her hair and checked her make-up. It was okay. With a nice goodbye to her dad she left the trailer and walked through the streets to Emma´s place. When she knocked, she was a little bit excited because she didn´t see Emma for ages. The door opened and a happy face with blue eyes and blonde hair smiled at her. „Rikki!", Emma called and hugged her best friend. „Hey Em!", Rikki said. She was really happy to see her again. Bella is okay as well but she missed Emma just so much. And Bella isn´t able replace Emma. They are both so different.

„Come in. Cleo and... Bella are here already!", she explained and showed it with her finger. Rikki only saw all the people but not her friends.

She just walked through the crowd and found them at the buffett after a while. „Hi! Feeling better?", Bella asked a bit laughing. Rikki just nodded.

She wasn´t the type who apologized. She was mean but they knew she would never apologize for that. „Look, there is Lewis!", Cleo squeaked.

Rikki turned around and saw Lewis who entered the house. He wrore a black shift, black trousers and looked very good. After all the years, he grew up.

Cleo waved luckily and when he arrived at them she kissed his cheek briefly. „Hello!", He said smiling, „Nice party."

„Yeah...", Bella answered. Suddenly _he _entered the house. Zane.

He was dressed in a write shift and jeans.

Rikki sighted quietly and made an annoyed face. „What´s wrong?",

Cleo asked. Rikki was quiet. She didn´t want them to know because the whole Zane-talk would start again. But Cleo saw him anyway. „Oh, look! There is Zane!", She called a bit too loud and he noticed them. Rikki hit Cleo, not hard but not gently and she shut up. „Sorry...", she said and looked down.

But before she could start the Zane-talk again, Emma began with her talk.

„Hello everyone! I am glad that you are here and...", she said but was interrupted by a loud voice. The door was still opened and Nate and his mates entered the house shouting. Emma retreated a bit and they walked through the crowd. „"Hi...Nate!" Emma said and tried to smile a bit.

Her parents invited him and that was the problem. Nate stopped and waved: „Hey Em...What´s up?" He answered. „Well guys, the party can start.", Emma finished her talk fast and turned around to lock the door.

„Great!" Bella said, „I am really hungry." She walked with Cleo and Lewis to the buffett. „I stay here. I am not hungry..." Rikki murmured and looked around. There was nobody she would like to talk to. Nate and his mates? No, thanks! Zane was the last person on this planet she would like to invite for a conversation and the rest were people she didn´t know or she doesn´t liked as well. So she just waited for Cleo, Lewis and Bella. Nate was trying to throw his bottle of bear. Rikki thought it was very very stupid but didn´t see the danger. And it happened: The bottle didn´t land in his hand it landed next to her, it break and the whole bear splashed through the living room.

Rikki was totally wet and didn´t know what to do. Immediately Zane jumped up and made his way through the crowd. He grapped her wraist and pulled her through the crowd. Rikki followed him. She hadn´t got a choice.

His handle was fixed. They ran upstairs and stopped in the bathroom.

The. Rikki turned into a mermaid. Zane took a towel and started drying her.

„I can do it myself!" Rikki said seriously. Zane nodded and gave her the towel. She throw it away and dryed herself with her mermaid power.

Zane watched her. When Rikki realized his look she just said: „Goodbye."

„No, can I ask you a question?", He asked. „Yes, sure.", Rikki sighted and stood up. She just turned into a human. „Can you give me another chance, please?", He asked begging. „No.", Rikki said cold and wanted to leave the bathroom. „But why not?", He asked again. „One question.", Rikki grinned, „you cannot ask me another one." He played with her and her trust and now it was her turn. Zane groaned. „Come on, Rikki! That´s chidish!", he said. „No, it´s not.", she replied and left him helpless in the bathroom.


	3. Nobody to trust anymore

Rikki walked fast downstairs tot he others. Bella, Lewis and Cleo stood still at the buffett. Emma was there as well. Each with a plate they talked happily about the world tour and what happened the last few months.

„Hi!", Rikki said and grinned. „Oh, hey! Where were you?!", Cleo asked suspicious.

„Äh, I was just at the toilet.", Rikki answered.

„But I was just at the toilet and you weren´t there...", Emma remarked. „Yes... I was upstairs.", Rikki explained.

„Ah, okay...", Emma replied and saw Zane, who went downstairs, „with Zane?! Cleo told me, you broke up...?"

Rikki looked over to him for secound. Then she just shrugged with her shoulders. „No, mabye he was there after me... don´t know...", she lied without blushing. Cleo looked at her with an eloquent look.

„Really!", Rikki called. Cleo nodded, „yes, sure...come on, Rikki!"

„Well, Nate broke his bear bottle and I was wet and... well...he helped me to find a way through the crowd... that´s it.", Rikki explained.

„Oh, that´s so cute!", Bella blurt out. „No, it´s not!Okay, I am very glad that he was there and I thank him for that but we aren´t a couple so it´s not cute!", Rikki answered.

„Look, you said you are glad he was there, that means you are happy, when he is here, that means you want to see him every day, taht means, you like him and that means,...", Cleo said but was interupted by Rikki: „...you are overdoing!" Cleo shaked her head. Rikki rolled with her eyes and sat down at the sofa sighting. „I know what´s going on...", Cleo murmured grinning.

Rikki wanted to look annoyed but she had to smile, what she didn´t unterstand.

After the party she walked home and fell asleep soon. She was just too tired for thinking. It was late.

There wasn´t a call the next morning and she slept until eleven o´clock. Terry woke her up with a wonderful breakfast in bed.

„Good morning, love.", he said while entering the room, opened the windows and gave her the tablet with toast, tomatos, orange juice and cheese. „Thanks, dad!", Rikki said and started eating.

After she finished she dressed herself in a black top and jeans shorts.

Then she walked straight tot he café to meet her friends. When she turned into the small street she saw the building with _her _name.

"_Rikki´s_" She loved it and she still loves it but in a different way.

When she was a couple with Zane she loved it because it was a gift for her from him and she loved working there with him together. But now she loves it because she can hang out there with her friends.

When she entered the house she expected her friends sitting in their favourite corner. But today it was different. They stood at the bar and talked to Zane. Her three best friends: Cleo, Bella and Emma.

Rikki felt, that the rage came up in her. She tried to relax herself and told herself they aren´t talking about her. Suddenly Emma turned around and touched Cleo´s arm quickly. She whispered something and Cleo turned around, too. With Bella they walked to Rikki and greeted her happily.

„Hey!", Cleo said but Rikki heard the fear in her voice.

„Oh, just stop it!", she called and wanted to leave the café.

„Wait!", Emma determinded loudly, „what is your problem?!"

„My problem? I told you how I feel about the whole Zane-thing... yesterday at the party! And you tell him! Are you all crazy?!", Rikki almost screamed.

Luckily Zane was in the office. „He told us, he really needs to talk to you hut you always leave! Please, you have to give him a chance to explain everything!", Bella said quiet. „I do not have to do anything! And you should really think about it what you are doing! I cannpt trust Zane, I cannpt trust my friends, I cannot trust anybody!", Rikki called furious and ran out of the café. She ran over the bridge to the port and jumped into the water.

There was nobody she could trust anymore. Just the ocean...


	4. A pointless talk

She dove through the cool water to Mako Island. When she reached the surface she swam the last metre to the shore and put her arms on the black was so unfair that the others told Zane. She told them that she was glad that he was there yesterday and that sounds kind of weird. As if she had a crush on him... and that is absolutly impossible. Because she hates him and won´t forgive him. But she never thought her best friends would disappoint her like that. She tought they are different. She thought they wouldn´t tell him... Sighting she closed her eyes and laid her chin on her arms. It was so quiet in the cave, that she almost fell asleep. But suddenly somebody entered the cave. A mermaid. Rikki opened her eyes and twirled around quickly. It was Bella. „Hi...", her best friend said smiling. Rikki wondered about it. How _could she_ smile now?!

She didn´t answer and just listened to Bella: „I am really sorry...", she said and her face changed into a serious face. „You don´t have to tell me... I don´t believe you anyway.", Rikki replied cold and looked exactly into her eyes. „No, no! Please listen...Zane is so lost and helpless! He _just _wants to talk to you. Look, I know what this is about. You´re mad because you think he kissed Sophie!", Bella tried but Rikki wanted to dove away. She grapped her arm fast: „He did _not _kiss her. I was there as well and it looked like _she_ kissed him. Talk to him. _Just talk._"

Rikki rolled annoyed with her eyes and dove down to the ground.

Then she left the moonpool. But Bella felt, that Rikki understood.

And that made her smile.

When Rikki was at the coast she dryed herself quickly hidden in the rocks.

She stood up and walked with a fast beating heart to the café.

There was nobody at the bar so she just walked straight to the office.

She felt nervous, when she stood in front of it.

Then she knocked and waited for the "Yes, please?"

She entered the room slowly. Zane, who sat at the desk looked confused and happy at the same time. „Hello...", he said and watched her carefully.

„Hi.", she answered and walked to the desk. She stopped one metre in front of it. „I think we need to talk.", she continued.

„I would love to.", Zane said and grinned for a secound, „have a seat."

She sat down at the colorful sofa and sighted. She always remembered the old memories and good times, when she sits down here.

„You wanted to talk to me... I heard.", she told him and looked angry when she remembered the fight with the girls.

„Yes... I just want another chance...that´s all.", Zane started.

„Another chance?!"

„Yes."

„Forget it... you ruined it."

„But, Rikki-"

„No!"

„What have I done?!"

„Oh, you really want to know?"

„Yes, really!"

„First, you didn´t really care about me, than you met Sophie behind my back

and when I needed you you just said no..."

„It was an important meeting about Will´s diving competition!"

„Yes, sure... and than you _kissed _her..."

„She kissed me!"

„I wouldn´t be that sure... you seemed to be happy. More happy than you were with me. And that hurts."

Silence.

„I was just happy about Will´s new record..."

„Of course... And you assumed me, I have a crush on Will! And you wanted to tell Sophie the secret."

„I overreacted. I know, it was wrong and I am really sorry..."

„...But I don´t forgive we talked and you finally know that it´s over. Forever."

With these words she left the office and the café.

For her it was a hard talk. And she went home and laid down to sleep a while. Mabye a sleep will blow the pain away...


	5. The plan

- - Rikki - -

In the evening Rikki got a phone call. It was Emma. They wanted to meet her at Mako Island. Rikki agreed, even if she was still a bit angry with them.

But she was right. The sleep blow the pain mostly away.

When she arrived at the moonpool, they were already there.

„Hi!", Emma called happily. Rikki answered just with a smile.

The others greeted her as well but then it was silence. Until Bella asked:

„How was the talk with Zane?" Rikki sighted.

It was horribe! And she told them. „Look, it was the worstest talk I ever had and you cannot change my mind. Luckily... you don´t understand me because you weren´t disappointed like that. And it´s over. Forever...!", she said and wanted to swim away.

But Cleo grapped her arm. „Stop. Why can´t you just forgive him? Everyone deserves a secound chance." , she questioned. Rikki groaned: „To much happened to forgive him.", she whispered, than she finally dove down and left the moonpool.

She thought, they wanted to apologize. She thought, they would understand her now. But they didn´t. It wasn´t only Zane, who disappointed her. It were her best friends as well. Her only friends. Who will be next? Will her dad disappoint her, too?

She wanted to stay in the ocean forever. And forget everything. And than she will start a new life. Somewhere else. That would be fantastic. Just forget the old stuff.

Well... that was impossible.

- - Zane - -

It was already eight o´clock and Bella and the band started to sing a song.

Some people entered the café. Suddenly Emma, Bella, Cleo and Lewis entered the place and sat down at a table. He walked over to their table and took therir offers.

Cleo and the rest looked at him, than Lewis asked: „Is everything okay?"

Zane was kind of confused. What should be wrong?! Well... there was a lot wrong in his life at the moment. But did they see it? „Yeah... everything is perfect.", he said and wanted to walk away. Bella looked worried over to Cleo.

They holded their heads together and whispered.

Suddenly Lewis stood up and made his way through the crowd.

At the bar he stopped: „Zane, we just talked about your problem and decided we wanna help you." Zane looked shocked.

„_You _want to help me?!", he asked. „Yes... me and the rest of course.", Lewis answered . „But what´s about Rikki? I mean, she is the girl´s best friend... why are you helping me?!", he wanted to know. „Well... the girls said, she pretty angry with them and... oh, they said, it´s not easy to talk with her. And honestly, I can imagine that.", Lewis explained. Zane nodded: „So, how do you wanna help me?"

„Mabye... well, Emma had the funny idea, that they cound text her, they wanna meet her at Mako and then only you are there. But mabye it won´t work and than they´ll will never be friends again. I would hate it as well, if somebody would play a trick on me...", Lewis murmured. „Yes... that could work. I think, I´ll do it. That´s the only way to win her back...", he said quiet.

„Just don´t let her go.", Lewis said. Zane nodded. Than he had to serv a different custumer. But the idea was good. Of course, it wasn´t very nice... for Rikki...

But he hadn´t got a choice. Tomorrow will be the importantest day of his life.

The day, which will choose between winning and losing. Between living and death. Because his life wouldn´t ake any sense without Rikki.


	6. reunited

She swam through the cool water. Happily she followed some fish.

Now her world was almost perfect again. Emma just called her and said,

she and the others would like to meet her at Mako. Rikki thought, they want to apologize. And she decided to give them this last chance.

Because she realized the last few days, it is pretty boring without her mermaid-friends.

When she reached the moonpool, there was nobody.

She suspeced, that they´re mabye just late.

So she put her chin on the rock and waited. Suddenly, she saw the a shadow on the floor. A person followed and she solidifed.

It was Zane. She was shocked and dove down quickly.

She wanted to leave the moonpool as fast as possible but a hand took her wrist and she had to stay.

She dove up again and looked angry in his face.

„What do you want?", she hissed and freed herself.

„I want to apologize.", Zane said quietly.

„Apologizing doesn´make any sense... because you can say, I am sorry, but I don´t know, if you really mean it.", Rikki answered cold.

„So what do you want me to do instead?", he asked.

„Nothing! Just leave me alone...", she shouted furious.

„But I can´t.", he replied.

„What?! Why...?", Rikki questioned confused.

„´cause I don´t want to! ´cause my heart tells me, I need you", he told her.

„Lyer.", she murmured immedialtely.

„Why should I lie?!", he wanted to know.

„Well...", Rikki was lost for words.

„Look. I want to explain something: You are mad because I_ "kissed"_ Sophie... right?", he said. Rikki agreed. „But I didn´t. She kissed me.", he added.

„So... I think, i could get over it... but you ruined this place and that is unforgiveable!", she explained and felt the rage coming up in her.

„I...I didn´t! Sophie an Ryan persuaded me... I was just helpless because the café was bust. But they ruined this place. I called Will and we went by boat as fast as possible to Mako. You were there! We just wanted to help...", he defended himself.

Rikki thought about it. Yes, he didn´t_ ruin_ it... but he _agreed_ with Sophie and Ryan to ruin it. Well, he noticed, that it´s wrong to steal the crystal from Mako, but it was too late. But he helped them anyway! He changed. And that means a lot. Suddenly she realized something.

She did not stop loving Zane... she hated him... or what he did, but she loved him at the same time. He was a pain, he disappointed her often and she didn´t forgive him. She doesn´t loves, what he does, but she loves _him._

She wanted to hate him... and she did. But deep innerly she still loves him.

„I give you one last chance,", she whispered.

His eyes were wide open. „Really?! Thanks... I love you so much!", he said and leaned over to kiss her. It took a few minutes but then she answered:

„I love you, too."


End file.
